Infants, children, and other incontinent individuals wear disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, to receive and contain urine and other body exudates. Tape diapers are popular for infants and young children, while training pants or pull-on diapers have become popular for use on older children (e.g., 3-5 year olds) or other incontinent individuals able to walk and often who are toilet training. Various disposable absorbent articles comprise some type of texture or printed graphics on a portion of a garment-facing surface or backsheet or a wearer-facing surface or topsheet thereof for aesthetic purposes. The textures are usually irregular and generally do not provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, fit, and comfortable feel. Furthermore, these textures typically appear throughout a garment-facing surface or backsheet or a wearer-facing surface or topsheet of the absorbent articles. Additionally, usually only one texture is provided by using additional material(s). It would be desirable to provide absorbent articles that provide an improved fit and comfortable feel, have an aesthetically pleasing appearance, and more closely resemble clothing or underwear without adding cost, or significant cost, to absorbent article manufacturing.